Perfect
by CouldrenOfInsanity
Summary: Russia finally cracks and attacks Belarus for all the trouble she causes. Ukraine heals and helps her afterwards. femslash


Russia was angry. He had had enough of Belarus and her requests for marriage and her not letting him try to make friends. She had just scared away Latvia for the 10th time today! He was just so angry, he couldnt help himself. He took his faucet and swung down upon her. He kept swinging, letting the anger and cruelty he was known for take over.

Belarus was now sitting with her sister Ukraine. Majority of her body was covered in bandages from the beating she had gotten from Russia. She had barely survived the incident. She wasn't sure if she would had even lived if Ukraine hadn't found her. But still she wasn't sure if she was going to survive. Her Russia had done such a horrible thing to her. Had hurt her. He had never done more than a push here and there before he ran away. But now he had. He had hurt her worse than the beating. He had shattered Belarus' will. But she still loved him. She would always love him, nothing in the world would ever stop her from loving Russia, not even himself. But now she realized that she could never be with Russia. Because he did not want her. She was not worthy of him.

"Bela-chan..." Ukraine tried to speak to her younger sister. But she couldn't find the words to comfort the wounded nation. As much as she loved both of her younger siblings, Ukraine knew their faults well. She had always feared it would come to this. Gathering her courage the older nation asked, "Bela-chan, do you still love Russia?"

"Of course!" Was the bandaged girl's immediatant answer. "But, I realize now I was foolish with my advances towards dear brother Russia. Trying to force him to marry me... No, it was never to be. I am not worthy of our perfect brother."

Ukraine was even more worried by her sisters answer. As much as she had anticipated this situation, she never could predict Belarus' reaction. "But how can you think he is perfect when he has hurt you so?"

Belarus turned to her sister with a hard, angry look in her eyes. "How can you say Russia is not perfect? You love him don't you?" Belarus' voice was as hard as steel, but as she went on it turned into a soft whisper. "And anyway, I deserve this for how I have treated Russia over the years."

Ukraine sighed. Belarus had always been a proud person. Quietly proud, but proud all the same. She had never doubted once that she was the only person worthy of their brother's love. To see her like this now, it was one of the most saddening things Ukraine had ever seen. "Yes I love Russia, but that's part of love, loving them even though they aren't perfect. You love me but you don't think Im perfect do you?" She asked.

"But you are perfect, sister. A different kind of perfect than Russia-Onii-sama, but still you're perfect. I'm the only one who isn't perfect." While the small speech of Belarus' started strong, by the end she just sounded broken.

The answer surprised Ukraine. She had always known that Belarus thought of Russia as perfect, but she never guesses she thought the same as her. Deciding to reword her thoughts she told Belarus, "I guess you're right. You love some because they are perfect. Even with their so called faults, they are perfect. Atleast to you. So yes, Russia is perfect, if a little violent. And you, my little Bela-chan, are perfect too." Ukraine smiled softly towards the wounded girl.

But the young woman just blinked in confusion at the older nation before looking down into her lap. After a moment of silence the she said, "I guess that makes sense." She sighed softly before going on, "Does this mean Russia doesn't think I'm perfect, doesn't love me?"

Ukraine frowned, "I'm sure he does, just not the same way you want him to. He loves you like a sister, not as a lover Bela-chan. And since you've been insisting such for a long time he just kinda snapped at you." Snapped at her was putting it lightly, they both knew. Ukraine want to hug her sister very much, but she feared it would put her in even more pain, so she tried to put all of her emotions in a single soft smile. By the smile Belarus gave her, she was sure the emotions had shown through.

For the next couple weeks Belarus stayed at Ukraine's house to heal. The two were happy in each others company. One day when Belarus was mostly healed up from the attack, she asked Ukraine a question.

"Will you marry me Ukraine?"

Ukraine was startled by the question. Her face went red and stuttered through her response, "U-um, well- I, I d-don't really know." Belarus pouted slightly at her older sister.

"Well, you love me, I love you. We both think each other are perfect. So why can't we marry?"

"I-I don't know why not..." Came the soft response. "Maybe I only love you like a sister, not a lover?" Ukraine was really unsure of what type of love she held for her sister. She did love her as a sister, that she knew, but did she love her as you would a lover? She didn't know.

"So you don't know?" At this the older sister shook her head. "Well maybe we should find out!" Gently, giving the older nation enough time to pull away if she wanted, Belarus leaned in and gave her sister a small kiss. 


End file.
